tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oatmeal- as "Jasmine" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:01 Oatmeal- 44706235@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.112.98.53 has joined #necessary 14:01 <@Kgman04> Hi, Oatmeal-. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:02 Jasmine 14:02 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 14:02 I'm sorry, Kgman04. I came unprepared :( 14:02 <@Kgman04> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 14:03 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:03 I'm not trying to do EXACTLY as my character did, but I want to do something pretty similar along the same lines. 14:03 <@Kgman04> Got it. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:04 I'm not too sure, I was thinking about maybe Shawn or Sky, but I'm not sure. It might just be a meme. 14:04 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:05 I have an issue with clowns, does that count? 14:05 If not, no. 14:05 <@Kgman04> You're funny! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Jasmine and your partner for this scene is Lightning. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:05 Oatmeal- has changed nick to Jasmine7 14:06 Lightning13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #necessary 14:07 * Lightning13 strikes a punching bag repeatedly. 14:07 Yo, Jasmine! 14:07 Check it out. 14:07 Just practicing what I'm gonna to do Cameron at the next elimination ceremony. 14:07 Hey there, Lightning! 14:07 Now, I wouldn't be keen on that, who knows what Cameron has under his sleeve? 14:07 What?! 14:07 What do you think he has under there? 14:08 Listen, if you've seen photos, I swear that's not me. 14:08 No, no. Don't worry, I haven't seen anything like that. I'm saying that Cameron's a nice guy, he has a lot of friends! 14:08 Nice? 14:08 He voted me off last week! 14:09 I could've gone home. All because of that little twerp. :@ 14:09 You have been.. a bit harsh on him, don't you think? :( 14:09 *harsh on the lil' fella 14:09 The Lightning is NEVER harsh. 14:09 He only delivers the ultimate truth! 14:09 Sha-bam! 14:09 * Lightning13 kicks the punching bag over. 14:09 Whoops. 14:10 * Jasmine7 picks up the punching bag. 14:10 Here you go. :) 14:10 Well, thanks Jasmine. 14:10 Maybe I'll try to talk things out with Cameron for a bit. 14:10 That sounds like a good idea. :) 14:10 But only because I wanna know what's up those sleeves of his. :@ 14:10 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 14:10 ok 14:10 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 14:11 Jasmine7 44706235@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.112.98.53 has left #necessary [] 14:11 <@Kgman04> ok 14:11 <@TDIFan13> ME Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions